


do i look moderate to you?

by Ace of Cups (tashayar)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Cups
Summary: “Do you want to stop?” she offered.If she was being completely honest, she wasn’t even sure they had “started” anything. They had been kissing, and she had suggested she should jump up on a table to compensate for the almost two feet of height difference. Muriel had guided her backwards, causing her lower back to all but collide with said table. He had looked horrified, and she brushed it off with snark. Obviously that hadn’t been enough to placate him.





	do i look moderate to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine's "Moderation" (take a shot every time I use a Florence and the Machine lyric as a title)
> 
> The apprentice is my oc, Hinode, who uses she/her pronouns

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that to break me.” Hinode smirked and moved to wrap her arms around Muriel’s neck. She stopped when he didn’t lean back down to meet her lips as he had a moments ago. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to…” Muriel began but trailed off. No matter how many times she heard him talk, Hinode was always surprised by how quiet such a large man could be.

“Do you want to stop?” Hinode offered.

If she was being completely honest, Hinode wasn’t even sure they had “started” anything. They had been kissing, and she had suggested she should jump up on a table to compensate for the almost two feet of height difference. Muriel had guided her backwards, causing Hinode’s lower back to all but collide with said table. He had looked horrified, and Hinode brushed it off with snark. Obviously that hadn’t been enough to placate him.

“No,” Muriel said, to Hinode’s relief. “I- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, Muri, you won’t,” Hinode assured him. “You remember what happened the last time we sparred?” It had been the first time they fought each other in the colosseum, and their almost equal levels of skill combined with Hinode’s refusal to throw a fight ensured it would also be their last. “And if you do something I don’t like, you think I’ll hesitate to let you know?”

“I don’t want to do anything to harm you in the first place.” Hesitantly, Muriel traced his fingers along one of the scars that criss-crossed along Hinode’s back. “I won’t do what he did.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Hinode said gently. “And I’m stronger now. Back then, I couldn’t stop Kanna.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Muriel growled.

“I know,” Hinode agreed. “Look, do you want me, Muri?”

“... Yes,” Muriel said after a pause. “You’re just… so small. And I’m… not.”

“I can take it,” Hinode insisted, letting her voice drop an octave. “I _want_ to. Do you know what I was like before I was a gladiator? I didn’t exactly lead the most innocent life. I wanted to be sure I’d be able to please my future partner in _every_ way.”

Muriel’s blush was deepening with every word, and while Hinode loved it, she also didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Hinode soothed him. “What if I show you, hmm? Can I prove to you that I can handle whatever you give me?”

Muriel hesitated for a moment. Hinode took that time to jump up and sit on the edge of the table. She toyed with the string at the top of her shorts, trying to make sure Muriel understood what she was asking.

“You won’t have to worry about hurting me if you’re not even touching me,” she added.

“O-okay,” Muriel agreed. “Should I just…?”

“You can sit,” Hinode said, her hands making quick work of her breast band. “Make yourself comfortable. Tell me if you don’t like anything or want to stop, okay?”

Muriel nodded, and Hinode couldn’t help but notice as he sat that their heads were finally level with each other this way. She held his gaze as she ran her hands down her own chest, cupping her breasts and thumbing over her nipples. Gauging Muriel’s reaction, Hinode let out a breathy moan. Muriel’s face was flushed but his eyes were focused with an intensity that made Hinode squeeze her breasts harder and start to pull at the dark peaks.

“Your hands would be so much better for this,” Hinode sighed, back arching into her own touch. “I bet these would fit perfectly in your palms.” Before Muriel could respond, she continued, “Mmm, but I guess mine will just have to do for now.”

Still pinching a nipple with one hand, Hinode trailed the other down between her thighs to rest over her shorts. She bit her lip as she pressed her middle finger to her clit, the layers of fabric enough to dull the sensation enough so she could focus on watching Muriel.

“Oh, gods, Muri,” Hinode groaned, hips rolling to chase the sweet friction. “Do you want to watch me come like this, baby? Or do you want to see how many fingers I can take? I think I’d have to take two of mine to match one of yours.”

Hinode whined at the loss of stimulation as she took the hand away from her breast, but the look on Muriel’s face as she brought two fingers to her mouth was worth it. She just licked at them at first, teasing him, then moaned as she slid them into her mouth and started to suck. She let her gaze fall to Muriel’s lap before she closed her eyes in ecstasy as she touched herself, imagining those two fingers in her mouth were something else.

“I…” Muriel began, and Hinode’s eyes fluttered back open. “If you’re ready…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinode hissed in agreement after she had pulled her fingers from her mouth. “Let me show you how wet I am for you, Muri.”

Hinode lifted her hips off the table long enough to pull her shorts down, discarding them on the floor. She felt the heat rise to her face as Muriel’s eyes wandered over her exposed tawny brown skin, eventually coming to rest on the coarse black hair between her legs. Hinode responded to the embarrassment that welled up inside her by acting directly against it, spreading her legs wider to give Muriel a better view. Her ability to read Muriel’s various stoic expressions had improved, but now he was wearing one entirely unfamiliar to her. She hoped it was something like hunger, but her arousal also could have been clouding her judgement.

“See something you like, honey?” Hinode had intended to sound less breathy and desperate, but quickly realized she had less control over herself than she anticipated.

“You’re beautiful,” Muriel said softly.

Despite the filthy things she had been saying to him and the very nature of what she was about to do, it was that phrase that made Hinode blush furiously. She knew how to respond to men who said such things out of selfishness that she would do something for them, but Muriel’s sincerity made something in her chest tighten. It took a moment for her to gather herself enough to think of a witty response.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Hinode smiled, enjoying the flustered look Muriel shot back.

Hinode let her wet fingers drift down her body, bypassing her clit, which was already peeking out of its hood, to tease at her entrance. Her eyes connected with Muriel’s as she eased two fingers inside, chest heaving from the pressure the stretch was causing despite how wet she was already. Hinode pushed her fingers past the second knuckle, breath hitching from the combined sensations of the gentle drag on her walls and the severity with which Muriel’s gaze was fixed between her legs.

“There’s one, I- _oh_ …” Hinode cut herself off with a high-pitched moan as her fingers sunk in all the way, causing her palm to rub up against her clit. “Oh, Muriel, I need more.”

She should have been embarrassed by how desperate she sounded, but her arousal was outweighing her shame at the moment. Hinode started scissoring her fingers inside herself, biting her lip as she forced herself to hold off on giving her clit the friction she was craving until she could take another one of Muriel’s fingers. She tucked her ring finger up underneath the other two and whined as she tried to push it in next to them.

“Hinode, are you sure you…” Muriel clearly didn’t quite know how to finish his sentence, looking up to catch Hinode’s eye with concern.

“Yes,” Hinode said insistently, her other hand snaking down to circle the sensitive flesh around her clit to take some of the edge off the sharp tugging at her entrance. “It feels… Muri, it feels like stretching a sore muscle. Just the slightest ache when you start, but once you get past that, it feels so _good_.”

Hinode was rather impressed with her ability to form coherent sentences, the last of which was punctuated with her third finger slipping inside slowly, so slowly…

“Muriel!” She cried out as she started pumping her fingers in and out, the slick sound of sex accompanying her moans.

With a whimper, she took her other hand away from her clit to steady herself on the edge of the table. Hinode’s eyes slid closed and her head fell back as she thrust her hips up into her own touch, gasping as her fingers reached higher and higher inside herself. She wasn’t curling her fingers just yet, so she wouldn’t be able to come like this, but the steady push-pull on her walls still felt exquisite.

A deep groan from Muriel made Hinode force her eyes open. He was shifting in his seat, hands balled into tight fists at his sides. Given the tent forming in his pants, Hinode could only assume how uncomfortable he must be getting.

“You can take it out if you want, Muri,” Hinode said, panting. “Touch yourself, let me see you.”

There was a long pause when Muriel just watched Hinode, as if waiting for her to take her words back. Hesitantly, he unlaced his trousers and Hinode practically held her breath in anticipation. Muriel took himself in hand, and when he finally pulled his cock out, Hinode felt herself clench around her fingers _hard_.

She hadn’t expected him to be small, he had even warned her, but gods, he was _huge_.

“Oh, Muriel, you’re gorgeous,” Hinode babbled. “I want… fuck, I need you inside me.”

With that, Hinode shifted her ring finger until it was right next to her middle finger so she could take all three fingers straight on, rather than tucked up under each other. The stretch was getting easier now, and she could feel the tension in her abdomen building. Feeling bold, or perhaps just desperate, she slid her pinky finger in next to the others, but she couldn’t reach as high with it and she cried out in frustration.

“It’s not enough.” Hinode looked to Muriel, who looked like he was restraining himself from fucking into his fist. “Will you… please, Muri.”

Muriel looked lost, so Hinode held out her free hand to him.

“Your fingers, baby,” Hinode encouraged. “Give me your fingers, mine aren’t enough.”

“Okay. Fuck, okay.” Muriel got up and put his hand in hers, and Hinode could feel him trembling slightly. “How do I…”

“Let me,” Hinode said, wrapping her hand around two of his fingers.

With a lingering moan, Hinode pulled her own fingers out of herself and replaced them with Muriel’s. She had been right, two of her fingers were just about enough to make up for the thickness of one of his. Muriel’s fingers went in easily with a wet noise, and Hinode turned away to hide the flush that came to her face.

“Gods, Hinode,” Muriel all but growled. “You’re so…”

“What, Muri?” Hinode turned back to face him, not realizing how much his voice turned her on until now. “Tell me how I feel.”

“You’re soaked,” Muriel started, then continued when Hinode moaned in response. “Warm, tight, soft, like wet silk…”

Hinode wrapped an arm around Muriel’s waist, holding him close and gasping into his chest as she started moving his fingers inside herself. The base of his thumb was pressing into her neglected clit with every thrust, and Hinode’s mouth fell open as she shouted with pleasure. She felt more than heard the rumble in Muriel’s chest as he responded with little sounds of his own.

“More…” Hinode gasped. “One more, feels so good, you’re so good, Muri.”

“Yeah?” Muriel said, and Hinode couldn’t tell which part of her statement he was asking about, so she just nodded furiously. “Alright, okay.”

Hinode’s hand that had been moving his fingers shot up to hold onto his chest as he added a third finger. There was the slightest burn, but the pain was so sweet, so good, that Hinode could feel her toes curling. Muriel’s unoccupied hand came to rest against her waist as she rolled her hips into his touch, and Hinode couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

“Here,” Hinode said as she reached back down between them to rub her clit, hard. “Touch me here. I’m so close, Muri, please.”

“Fuck,” Muriel said under his breath as he moved his thumb to copy Hinode’s movements.

“Yes, yes, right there,” Hinode sobbed, feeling tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes.

She held onto his chest, nails digging in as his thick fingers kept up the steady pace Hinode had shown him. It all felt so good, the friction against her fluttering walls and throbbing clit making the euphoria build higher and higher. Her cries reached a crescendo as she came, shouting Muriel’s name. Hinode rode out her pleasure, chasing the aftershocks until she couldn’t take it any more and all but collapsed into Muriel, shuddering with overstimulation.

“Are you okay?” Muriel sounded a little unsure as he stilled his hand inside her and took his thumb off her clit.

“Fuck, yeah,” Hinode managed, panting heavily and pulling away to look up at him with a weak smile. “That was incredible. Gods, we have to do that again.”

“Now?” Muriel said with a start.

“No, not now,” Hinode laughed. “I need a moment, fuck, that was intense.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Muriel asked.

“Not at all,” Hinode replied, moving her hand to meet his, still between her legs. “Here, slowly…”

Groaning, Hinode helped Muriel slide his fingers out of her. Feeling a bit mischievous, she lifted his hand up. Muriel looked at her, puzzled, until she sucked his fingers into her mouth, to which he grumbled deep in his chest. Hinode pulled them out with a pop, smiling devilishly at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Muri?” She asked innocently, glancing down to his rather large cock which was still rock hard.

“I…” Muriel’s cheeks flushed and he looked away. “You don’t have to…”

“I know,” Hinode said, trailing a hand lightly down his chest. “But I _want_ to. As long as you still want to.”

Muriel nodded slowly. Hinode gently wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and watched in delight as his eyes drift closed at her touch.

“Can you say it for me, Muri?” Hinode coaxed, pumping her fist languidly. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I…” Muriel took an unsteady breath, then opened his eyes to look right at Hinode. “I want you.”

Those three words weren’t exactly foreign to Hinode, but somehow, hearing Muriel say it was different. It was a selfish statement at its most basic meaning. When Muriel said it, though, it sounded anything but.

“I’m yours,” Hinode said, guiding him until he was positioned at her entrance. “Take me.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?” Muriel’s voice was strained, his grip on Hinode’s hip already bruising.

“Promise.” Hinode nodded and spread her knees as far apart as she could. “Now, inside, please, Muri.”

With a breath, Muriel pushed forward, aided by Hinode’s hand, still wrapped around him. She realized she couldn’t touch her thumb to her forefinger as she felt the blunt pressure nudging at her pussy. With her other hand, Hinode spread her lips for him.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Hinode breathed as she felt Muriel stretch her open wide.

“Is this okay?” Muriel asked, the question catching in his throat.

“Yeah, keep going,” Hinode said, pulling her hands away to hold onto the edge of the table.

With the extra support, Hinode leaned back to ease up the pressure that radiated throughout her abdomen. Muriel pushed in slowly, both his hands now clutching at her hips. Once he was in past the head, the not entirely unpleasant strain of taking him eased up, and she found herself falling back on the table so she could lift her legs up around Muriel’s waist. The way his cock was rubbing against her walls was sending shivers of pleasure up her spine, and Hinode didn’t bother stopping the deep moans of bliss that escaped her.

“Gods, Hinode,” Muriel gasped, looking down at her like he couldn’t believe she was real.

All Hinode could do was let out a whine in response. She could feel his hands shaking with the restraint he must have been using to keep up his slow pace. Hinode gasped when she felt a twinge of pain, and Muriel stopped immediately.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Hinode said, voice high and breathy. “Like this…”

Hinode pulled her hips back, then rolled them forward to show him how to fuck her. When she looked down, she saw that she had managed to take about half of him.

“You’ll be able to go deeper—oh, gods, that’s good—once I really get going,” Hinode reassured him.

“You’re sure?” Muriel asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Mhmm.” Hinode nodded, shoving her impatience to the side for the sake of Muriel’s comfort. “Please…”

Muriel thrust into her, his hips chasing the motion of hers. Hinode cried out every time he sheathed himself inside her, feeling like she was being taken apart in the best way possible. Muriel was quite possibly the biggest she’d ever taken, and it felt incredible.

“H-harder, Muri,” Hinode whimpered. “Fuck me harder!”

For a second, it looked like Muriel wanted to ask her something, probably if she was sure she meant that, but whatever he was going to say was cut off with a surprised groan when Hinode clenched her walls around him. Muriel thrust forward, caught up in the sensation, and Hinode’s hips met his as she let out a truly debauched moan. She could hear Muriel panting from exertion, feeling his breath on her face as he bent over her to get better leverage.

With a final thrust, Hinode felt his balls brush against her ass, and she shouted his name when she realized he must be fully inside her now. It took her a second to calm herself down enough to notice Muriel had stopped moving. She looked up at him to see what was wrong and saw that his gaze was fixed on her abdomen, his eyes wide.

Hinode followed his line of sight to where one of his hands was hovering over—oh _fuck_. With Muriel buried deep as he could go, Hinode could see the outline of his cock making the slightest distention in her skin. Muriel’s eyes were filled with what she assumed was panic, but before he could say anything, Hinode placed one of her hands over his and pushed down, _hard_ , so his palm was pressing against his own cock inside her.

The feeling was indescribable. Hinode never felt so full, and she was thankful that Muriel’s hut was so far away from civilization as she all but howled in pleasure. Muriel let out a shout of his own and picked up his thrusting again, hard enough that the table legs scraped against the floor.

Hinode could feel another orgasm building quickly, and her free hand flew above her head to hold onto the opposite side of the table, nails scraping over the wood. She shoved her other hand away from where it rested on Muriel’s to roll her clit between two fingers. Right on the edge, Hinode pinched that sensitive bundle of nerves roughly, just how she liked it.

“Muriel, yes, you’re going to make me— _oh_!”

This time, Hinode came with a scream, bearing down so hard on Muriel’s cock it hurt. Muriel slowed his thrusts, but didn’t stop, dragging out her orgasm. Hinode shuddered, muscles contracting as she came down from her high. Her ears were actually _ringing_ with the sheer intensity of her orgasm.

“I’m close,” Muriel growled. “Where should I…”

“Inside, inside, please,” Hinode begged mindlessly, hooking her legs around Muriel’s waist as if to keep him from pulling out.

“What if I… if we…” Muriel didn’t have to finish his question for Hinode to understand what he was asking.

“Not possible,” Hinode assured him, breath coming in gasps.

She was pretty sure she would ruin the mood if she explained to Muriel how many doctors Kanna had taken her to in his attempts to do exactly what Muriel was trying to avoid. Instead, Hinode just met him thrust for thrust, the throbbing ache between her legs letting her know she was going to feel this for days afterward. It didn’t take long for Muriel to reach his peak, coming deep inside her with a long, drawn-out groan.

Muriel’s bruising grip finally relaxed on Hinode’s hips and he let himself collapse on top of her, forehead resting on the table’s surface just above her head. Together, they lay there, panting and catching their breath. Hinode swore she could feel some of Muriel’s cum spilling out of her swollen pussy, despite the fact that Muriel was still buried inside her.

“Are… are you-”

“I’m perfect, Muriel,” Hinode interrupted before Muriel could ask her if she was okay, the hand that had been between her legs coming to rest on his back. “You were perfect.”

Muriel blushed at the compliment, and Hinode could only respond with a near-delirious smile. Her whole body ached like she had just finished a long fight, but her head was still swimming with pleasure. Muriel moved to pull out of her, and she stopped him, wincing slightly.

“Wait a minute,” she insisted. “You, um, you came a lot.” Hinode could actually feel herself swelling a little with it, which might have been the most arousing thing next to being able to actually _see_ Muriel’s cock inside her. “Don’t wanna waste too much.”

“Waste?” Muriel was clearly confused, but he didn’t move to pull out just yet.

“I… ah, like the feeling of it… inside me,” Hinode admitted, heat rising to her cheeks.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Muriel could manage, and Hinode swore she felt him twitch inside her.

Images ran through Hinode’s mind of Muriel kneeling between her spread legs, eating her out to clean up the mess he made, fingering her so she could lick his cum off his fingers… Or, if Muriel wasn’t too sensitive, she could suck him clean after he pulled out. Hinode let out a groan as a weak shudder went through her just thinking about it.

“Muriel,” she said, anticipating his response to her involuntary reaction, “will you kiss me?”

The look of worry on Muriel’s face faded away to a crooked half-smile. Hinode’s heart soared, knowing she was one of the few people who could get him to smile at all. She decided she enjoyed the sight so much, it almost felt a shame to close her eyes to kiss him.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://apprenticeluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
